Infants and other incontinent individuals wear disposable garments such as diapers to receive and contain urine and other body exudates. Disposable pull-on garments having fixed sides, which are also called “pant type” garments, have become popular for use on children able to walk and often who are toilet training. These pull-on garments have side panels with edges that are seamed together to form two leg openings and a waist opening. In order to contain body exudates as well as fit a wide variety of body shapes and sizes these pull-on garments need to fit snugly about the waist and legs of the wearer without drooping, sagging or sliding down from the pull-on garments position on the torso.
To prevent pull-on garments from drooping, sagging or sliding down from the torso of a wearer, it is believed that proper forces should be generated at the waist and side panel areas of pull-on garments and applied to the torso of wearer. For example, some prior art discloses the use of a plurality of elastic members which have different expanding stresses to provide controlled fitness forces to body. Since these pull-on garments need to use and handle the plurality of elastic members, their manufacturing processes tend to become complicated to handle the elastic members. Furthermore, it is also desired to use the minimum amount of elastic material necessary, while still preventing drooping, sagging or sliding of the pull-on garment. Any savings made in the amount of elastic material used, even savings of a fraction of a cent, are significant. Pull-on garments, such as adult incontinence products, disposable pull-on diapers training pants, disposable panties and the like, are high volume consumables and any cost savings per pull-on garment, no matter how small, translates into significant savings when considering, for example, an entire production run of pull-on garments.
However, the process of preventing pull-on garments from drooping, sagging or sliding down as well as minimizing the amount of elastic material used can result in a garment which has an appearance and a feel to the wearer of a disposable diaper and less like conventional undergarments. Most of the underwear in the market has a finished edge without uncontrolled flaps or panels. Thus, consumers perceive that it is ideal for pull-on garments to have a homogeneous cloth-like outer cover without an uncontrolled edge to enhance the underwear-like aesthetic of the garment. This appearance has a significant negative impact for pull-on garments, both for those intended for infant and adult use. In the case of a child, especially those toilet training, the appearance of a pull-on garments can have a significant impact on the child's desire to use the product. All the energy, time and effort invested by a caregiver in the toilet training process encouraging the child that they are a “big boy” or “big girl” can be for naught if the pull-on garments used in the process appear to be a regular diaper instead of undergarments, which is the aim of the toilet training process. Likewise few adults would be comfortable wearing pull-on garments which look and feel like a child's diaper.
Thus, the need remains for a pull-on garment which does not droop, sag or slide down the torso of wearer while being worn, and has the appearance and feel of conventional undergarments.